Graphical user interface
Graphical user interface (GUI, sometimes pronounced 'gooey') is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical icons and visual indicators such as secondary notation, as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels or text navigation. In Nin-Online GUI is used to vastly increase the experience of authenticity one feels when experiencing the game, it allows us to play the game with ease as opposed to the stock GUI of the engine that Nin-Online is built upon. Character Menu This is the Character Menu from Nin Online, it possesses many pieces that are not only important but also define the very meaning of your character. *'Name' is your Forum Display Name *'Village' is the Village that your chose while creating a character or what village you are currently alligned to *'Level' is basically the amount of effort you put into the game and the experience you gained through missions and grinding. *'Rank '''is your position among those in the village ( IE: Academy Student, Genin, Chuunin, Specialized Jounin, Jounin, Anbu, Kage) *Bounty shows your actual bounty'' *''''Clan is a currently unused labe''l *''Organization is a currently unused label'' *'Strength' increases your Base Weapon Damage, increases your Base Weapon Damage and also increases your weapon jutsu damage! *'Agility' increases your Base Taijutsu Attack Speed and Taijutsu Attack Damage slightly. It also reduces cast times for all jutsus and increase the effectivity of Taijutsu techniques. *'Intellect' increases your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu effectivity. These kind of jutsus will deal more damage or stun enemies longer depending on its type of utility. *'Chakra' increases your Chakra Capacity (Maximum Chakra Points). Chakra points are used to cast ninjutsu in combat. Having a high amount of chakra also allows you to detect hidden enemies. *'Fortitude' increases your Maximum Health Points. The more fortitude you have the longer you can stand in battle. It is a necessity to be able to endure more hits as a ninja. unless you intend to always fight at a distance. Inventory Menu This is the Inventory Menu '''from Nin Online, it was specifically designed by the game's developers to help you better understand and navigate through your items without fear of losing them. There are two things that you must know about your inventory, and that is; #There are '''40 inventory slots,you can expand it by buying special item at cash shop. #The Ryo Icon on the bottom also functions as a 'Drop Ryo' command The Inventory Menu does not really hold a very large amount of use outside of housing the majority of your items and ryo, this may change in the future but for now it is a very basic functioning inventory. Jutsu Menu This is the Jutsu Menu '''from Nin Online, it holds little to no function aside from housing the jutsu objects and their descriptions and allowing you to drag and drop them to the hotbar located to the down in the middle of your screen. (You unlock jutsu slots by leveling up!) Bounty table This is ''Bounty Table ''from Nin Online, it shows you who have bounty and how big bounty is. You can open it by pressing '''b button or by clicking at bounty book next to your hotbar. - if you click at picture to have a better look at it, you will see bounties, number of kills etc. Mission Menu This is Mission Menu from Nin Online, it shows you missions you have active. You can do only 3 mission / day - missions from kage house Customization Menu This is the Style Menu '''from Nin Online, it allows you to customize your character to '''your liking. You are to choose whether you want your character to be Male '''or '''Female. There are varieties of hair styles, eye styles, and skin colors to choose from. You also can choose 1/3 starting shirts and 1/3 starting pants. Category:General information